Despair Live!
by Deblod100
Summary: Akiko has woken up in a limo on her way to one of the most popular reality shows ever. A girl who lost her memory in a society that lost remorse. Despair Live is a show where 16 young prodigies with different talents survive with their lives at the line till only 2 stand. However, as the days go by, demons are revealed. Including unknowingly a mastermind going behind the scenes.
1. Prologue: That Ratings Spike When

**Prologue: That Ratings Spike When..**

Where am I? I can feel that I'm in the back of something. It feels like I'm in a vehicle, driving off to somewhere. Actually.. Who am I? My mind felt empty. Almost like a void that was once full. My eyes adjust from the unconsciousness I was forced through. I found myself at the back of a limousine of some sort. The cushions were in black leather, along with the car floor. Some circular speakers were behind me built into the car frame, but no sound was heard from them. A minibar filled with ice contained some bottled up beverages on the left side of me.

A bunch of monitors were plastered inside, about 3 of them. On the screens, it showed this weird logo resembling jagged glass in a pink blood color with lettering over a purple background. Words that keeps repeating even during this moment. Despair Live! What was Despair Live? I never even heard of it before. I didn't have any clue on what it meant.

I was still delirious from my awakening, as I was in a sitting position. I turned my body against the seat to see a clear plastic panel with a man wearing a chauffeur outfit at the driver's seat with his white gloved hands on the steering wheel. Tapping against the plastic shield, I tried to shout towards the driver, though he didn't seem to care at all. I glanced through the windshield of the limo.

Endless farmland appeared to be stretching along the road. I can feel the A/C breezing inside in the back. I banged once on the plastic panel to try to get the driver's attention, but he pressed a button on the roof of the car, causing a shutter to slide in front of me to shield my vision from him. I heard a jingle similar to that of a theme you would hear from TV show intro. The type of intro which was the opening credits and often had clips of the actors and actresses in question.

It was coming from the monitors, as the logo was gone and it was done showing two people holding microphones on a raised stage. One of them one is a man in his 30's was wearing a weird outfit where one side of him was white and the other was black with a red tinted monocle on his left eye. He looked like some sort of random comic book villain. The other person was a woman with a business dress with a visible earpiece on her right ear.

" _We're here live for the successful show that everyone has been talking about ever since the first trailer last week! This season will take place at the famous Mugen Panikku Studios here in the Kyōfu region! Famous for the same studios who released the famous Erebus movie franchise and the I.S.F TV series, they have managed to build their own theme park for tourists and visitors to relive the experience they had from watching both franchises! The theme park isn't open to the public, yet. However, the studios have let the contestants use the studios and park itself as the battleground for this year!_ " the woman was acting as a host on TV, as she spoke in the mic.

I glanced out of the back window of the limo. Another one was behind me. As the limo took a turn, I can see others like the one behind me. My limousine was the leading one. I glanced back at the monitors with the host and the camera was moving left to show crowds of people, some with signs in their hands to honor names that I never heard of, to the large towering gates that led into the park. The camera cut to the parking lot of the place, where I realized that my limo was coming through. " _We got our first limo coming through the parking lot and our first contestant!_ " the host said on the monitor. On the shot with my limo, there were about 4 soldier-looking fellows with automatic rifles aiming at the door of my limo, ready to aim if I ran.

" _Aw crap."_ I muttered to myself. The car door opened up, where one was gripping the door open while the other 3 had their rifles aimed at me. I slowly exited the limo, making sure I didn't tumble out face first or trip. They escorted me across the parking lot to the stage nearby. The crowd was cheering for me as the first contestant. I didn't even know my name. When they had me on stage, I was extremely camera shy.

" _We got our first contestant. Ms. Akiko Miyashita, the Ultimate Entertainment Instructor! Ms. Akiko, how excited are you to compete in this year's killing game?_ " the woman had the mic in front of my mouth. " _Wait! I...I..."_ I couldn't speak.


	2. Chapter 1: Fan Followings and Paparazzi

**Chapter 1: Fan Followings and Paparazzi**

The female host managed to stay in character, even though I was nervous. Letting out a laugh, she spoke for me. " _Well, you know how rare it can be for some of our contestants to be regretful! Akiko, our first contestant will change her mind when the action truly begins!_ " the host said, as the guards had me directed towards a logo wall on another raised stage, accessed by a few small steps.

The logos behind me on the wall had the show's logo that I saw on the monitor. The rest of the logos appeared to be from random items, such as a TV channel and one that looked like it belonged to a fast food restaurant. Two guards patrolling the stage I was on was escorting a flashy guy with a pass labeled " **PRESS** " in black letters over a yellow background. A tablet and pen connected to it was the only thing he was carrying.

" _Hey, Ms. Miyashita, I'm from a popular blogging website that has it's own fan community. What are your experiences on being here right now?_ " he said to me, as he got his tablet ready. " _Wait! I don't know why I'm here! Look, I just woke up on my way here! I don't know what I'm doing here!_ " I pleaded to him in response.

" _They announced your name in the trailers. They said you volunteered to be here. I mean, the show likes to have the prettiest ones be first in the show. You do look lovely, though._ " the journalist said to me. " _Wait a minute, I don't recall checking my own appearance. I need a mirror or something._ " I calmed down, though I clearly sounded anxious while calm.

" _Tell you what, selfies with contestants can vary depending on price. The pictures from the survivors get the highest of value. I can offer a quick selfie, if you want._ " He said to me, as he got his tablet of his set up. There was clearly something wrong here. I just knew it had something to do with my recent loss of memories. " _A quick selfie, boys._ " the journalist was referring to the guards near the stage, as he gripped my shoulder and stood next to me.

The screen on the tablet was facing towards me. I could finally see what my face finally looked like. I looked like a typical high school student with a normal young face. My hair was long and sky blue which matched my eyes. On the bottom of the screen, I saw I was wearing a same colored dress top, along with a spiral symbol embed gold coin necklace that I didn't notice was on my neck.

Looking quickly down, I saw I had a skirt the color of a pumpkin with matching shoes. The journalist nudged my shoulder to look down up, where even though I made no attempt to smile, he took the picture anyways. " _Very nice, indeed. Actually, I think the next limo just pulled up._ " Looking back at the spot where I got out, another kid popped out with a major difference. From the logo wall, he appeared to have bandages wrapped on certain parts of his head. Walking with the guards to where the hosts were, as the paparazzi were expecting me to pose for them, I listened in what the new kid said to the hosts.

" _Next contestant is a famous fugitive that has been finally caught, Mr. Kazuyuki Yoshino. Yoshino, tell us your thoughts on being here on Despair Live?_ " the host asked him with the microphone almost shoved in his disfigured face. " _A death wish, I would say. You didn't have to send a helicopter on me, you know?_ "

After finishing his interview, he was escorted to the wall where I was. The journalist who was standing with me immediately acted like I didn't exist and went to where Yoshino was to interview him. Getting a closer look at him, Yoshino was wearing an outfit, that could be easily mistaken for a kimono, expect he was actually wearing a long sleeved shirt and black jeans. His shirt was white with a repeating black flower pattern. He had a scar on his right side of his mouth, looking like a half Glasgow smile. There were bandages covering his right ear, nose, and his left eye where the other eye was a black colored peddle on a white snow field, similar to his black hair.

While the journalist was interviewing Yoshino with nonsensical questions, another limo showed up. Exiting was another girl who was wearing a red hoodie over her head. At the stage, she was introduced as Ms. Fumiko Takagi, a famous malpractice lawyer. " _So Takagi, your experience in being a lawyer will help you cooperate with others?_ " " _I'm not an official lawyer. I only deal with cases in malpractice. The title says it all._ " Takagi replied in a calm manner.

Up closer, Takagi was wearing clear frame glasses over her turquoise eyes. I could see underneath that red hoodie, she was wearing a white business dress, even trying to hide a diamond earring. After the journalist moved away from Yoshino, he bumped my shoulder and whispered into my ear, " _You wanna fuck before we die?_ " he joked. I responded with a slap to the right side of his face that wasn't covered in bandages. " _Damn pervert!_ " I yelled out to him.

" _Relax for a minute, can we all have fun for once?_ " Yoshino said, rubbing his face. " _I don't even belong here! What's this about dying? What is this show? Why am I here?!_ " " _Someone appears to be off their medication. What kind of Ultimate are you? Ultimate Unlucky Student?_ " he continued joking. " _Aren't you supposed to be a criminal or something?_ " I tried to insult him. " _I think the police might have overreacted to me being on the run for about 6 years._ " Yoshino said, sounding almost embarrassed.

" _Look, I don't why I'm here! I just wake up in a limo!_ " I pleaded with him. " _Well, how did you sign up? People who volunteer are usually given a contract and ones in prison are forced here to add tension to the cast of characters in each season._ " " _Wait, you're saying that people in prison are forced onto this show?_ "

" _Are you faking amnesia or something?_ " Yoshino started to see the problem I was facing. " _I think I have amnesia. I just woke up in a limo, that's all! I don't even know if I have parents or friends or.._ " I was getting ahead of myself. " _They said your name, didn't they?_ " Yoshino asked. " _They said my name is Akiko Miyashita. I'm apparently an Entertainment Instructor. I teach people to become clowns or something._ "

Another limo showed up for another kid to appear. This boy that appeared with a barely gold flaked jacket with a fedora. When they had him on the stage, he was acting all brave and what not, when they announce his name as Keizo Tamao, Ultimate Music Pirate. When he came to the wall, his tone immediately changed from bragging about being here. " _H-h-hey, guys? You wouldn't mind s-s-sparing me on the first day, right?_ " Tamao said, while he was up close shown a bruised and faint left gold eye. He had his hair in a samurai ponytail to make room for his sleazy fedora.

The next people to arrive were Akane Sadakaya, the Ultimate Bookkeeper, wearing a lime peel colored business dress with dark blue eyes and dark red hair. Yoshino bumped my shoulder again, telling me that Akane's talent is involved in the criminal underworld. " _I heard she's on the run._ " he claimed to me. Another boy named Mitsugi Koiso who was the Ultimate Surgeon appeared in purple doctor scrubs with a face mask covering his mouth and black glasses on his blue eyes. His hair was a mix of blue that was turning into black. A rectangle badge was stitched onto his scrubs of a scalpel under a phrase in latin, " **Pulsus Sacrifico** ".

Fuko Kamimura and Takanori Kashiwada appeared in the limos next. Fuko was a healer similarly to Mitsugi who was a military nurse, helping soldiers in training or at war. Even though, I didn't talk to her at the start, I thought she would make a cute girlfriend for Koiso, as both of their professions were medical related. She wore a black sweater, matching her hair, visible under a white lab coat with several medals on each side of the coat. She still had blue gloves on her hands, which match the color of her eyes. Takanori Kashiwada was the Ultimate Gunrunner, making major gun deals and even makes his own guns. He was surprisingly colorful for a gunrunner. He had pink hair that was matching his tinted glasses over his navy blue eyes. His vest was patterned, showing dark, oily looking flowers in the same colors of his eyes over his pink shirt going with his pants, accompanying him with an emerald tie. A magenta colored carnation flower was on the right side of his vest.

The next two who wondered on stage were the most polarizing. The increase in camera flashes didn't help. " _Ughh.. oh great. A politician._ " Yoshino let slip out of his mouth. Etsuko Shigemori was declared the Ultimate Politician, being the youngest and was the leader of her own politics club. " _Who is she?_ " I said to Yoshino. " _Hadn't you seen on- Need to remember, you have amnesia. Look, she's the leader of the Tōitsu party. Your typical political nonsense._ " Yoshino showed a disinterest in Shigemori's talent.

Shigemori surprisingly looked like a ghost, as her skin was white, though she wore a purple suit jacket under a diagonal black and blue stripped hoodie with a long skirt. Her hair was a violet color with her eyes being a duck egg blue pastel color. Everything are going casual at the wall, for short. Contestants were chatting with each other, journalists, fans, you name it. Until-

" _My fellow rocketeers from the planet of Earth, I have arrived from the wormhole in the stars near the seventh moon of Pluto! Prince Okazaki has arrived!_ " Most of the crowd looked to see Okazaki appear in a tokusatsu costume, designed to look similar to a sci-fi spacesuit and a military uniform. His costume was in a mix of light and dark green colors, though his shoulder pads were red and a circular shape at his right of his chest where his heart is was made into the costume. His helmet covered all of his head, expect his mouth, where his clean teeth were visible, including a built in visor to help him see.

" _Prince Okazaki, you are the Ultimate Prince! You have came to Earth to be in this year's killing game. How will your intergalactic skills make you win?_ " the host, staying in character while interviewing Okazaki. " _I have defeated many foes for the benefits of justice and victory. I have reached destinations from which are impossible. And I have faced challenges that even the deus ex machina has appeared to assist me! All of this for making the universe a brilliant place._ " Okazaki responded, as he made this way to the wall. " _It's a pleasure to meet you all! Man, it's glad to fight against some worthy foes here._ "

" _You're going to survive with that space suit on?_ " Yoshino asked. " _Made from the finest of titanium. That's my game, but the rules changes when the real challenge begins._ " Prince Okazaki reminded Yoshino. Next was Kanae Kurahashi, the Ultimate Molecular Gastronomer, who arrived wearing a trilby hat that covered her long brown hair that matched her eyes. She was wearing a dress top in a raspberry red and had a light and dark blue striped skirt with some matching shoes. When Jotaro Yamamura appeared, Yoshino's behavior changed immediately to loathing.

" _That little fedora wearing shit! He's here?!_ " His voice was still quiet, though it wasn't a whisper. Jotaro did appear with a fedora that was colored white with a black stripe around it, he strangely appeared wearing a monocle on left eye, a pink colored ascot at his neck, wearing a white and cream colored suit and pants with his blond hair and gray eyes. " _Akiko, don't believe anything you hear from him._ " Yoshino said, in a threatening tone. " _What's wrong? Some sort of bad blood? I mean, maybe you sho-_ " I tried to have him be more peaceful towards Jotaro, but I accidentally provoked him further. " _It's not bad blood! That asshole is more horrible than me and he's the one who gets away with it!_ " Yoshino clenched a fist, his voice turning into a shout.

Jotaro was talking in an interview with the hosts, talking about how he helped people with his talent as a self-help guru, making him the Ultimate Guru. I knew Yoshino was a criminal, but I couldn't tell if Jotaro was lying. During the interview, he appeared to sound honest. Though, I can't say that I didn't believe that Jotaro was lying, since Yoshino might as well attack me. I only knew he was a fugitive, but I didn't know what made him a fugitive, so I remained silent.

Jotaro appeared at the wall, though he appeared to have not noticed Yoshino, nor his angry glare at him. Sadako Takano appeared later, wearing a dark green dress with matching colored eyes and white hair. Her dove earrings stood out, as she was almost covered in jewelry. Another thing about her was the dragon tattoo on her left shoulder that extended to her arm. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Watchman. I didn't understand how she was a "watchman", since isn't that supposed to a talent in security? Which I wonder as she finished her interview.

At one of the limos, it was tilting to the point where it appeared that the front wheels were going to go off the tarmac. As it stopped for the passenger to exit, the limo began to shift towards whatever was inside was moving around at. The door was opened, as a large muscular man similar to a build of a circus strongman exited the limo. He stood at 6'4, where one can see his muscles from a distance. There was an oxygen mask over his mouth that was connected by a hose to a bunch of oxygen canisters he had holstered on his back with a harness. I recognized the outfit he was wearing. It was a chef's outfit in grey, including a moderate sized chef's hat. His hair was hidden under his hat, though his eyes were a purple color.

Those already at the stage looked at him like he was a hulking beast. As he got closer to us, there was the smell of oranges in the air, coming from his..oxygen tanks? The chef was breathing in flavored air through the tanks to his lungs. Some cameramen and the hosts started to head to his position, so it would be quick to introduce him quicker. " _Takashi Takayama, you're the Ultimate Celebrity Chef. You did say in an interview that you were to participate here._ "

" _My announcement to be here was to have my fanbase be in high spirits and stay hopeful._ " Takashi spoke in a gruff and calm voice. " _This was something that I took interest in for a long time. I wouldn't want to say why, but I felt that my fans would be happy to see me here._ " Everyone standing me were anxious as he lumbered to the wall. The last two seemed normal with the second to last being Mai Oishi, the Ultimate Chess Player.

Knowing what chess was already, I thought of her as a casual person wearing a blue raincoat with a small necklace with rubies shaped like chess pieces, matching her eyes with a light black hairstyle covering her left eye. Ryuji Asakawa, the last student to arrive was the Ultimate Interrogator. What I saw immediately of him was his emotionless white mask, that made it hard to see his eyes as they appeared to be empty. Appearing in a tan plaid jacket with colorless hair, he was the final contestant.

All 16 of us stood at the wall where the camera flashes intensified. The game officially started. " _All of this season's contestants have arrived! Send open the gates!_ " the host shouted, as the looming gates were opening. The armed bodyguards had us line up and made us walk through the gates to the unknown. In the distance past the gates was studios and a theme park ahead. I look at Yoshino, where he had the look of acceptance on his face with a little smug grin.


	3. Chapter 2: Despairwood

Chapter 2: Despairwood

Status: 16/16 ALIVE

Ahead of us was a series of turnstiles, indicting the entrance of the theme park. Passing through them, we were greeted by the sound of a loudspeaker on a light pole pass the turnstile gate. " _Attention! Attention! You are to pick up your e-handbooks at the cafeteria when you arrive. The rules will be present on your e-handbooks after you get them. Another important thing is to not interfere with the security cameras, as they are equipped with semi-automatic turrets._ " a male voice from the loudspeakers said.

Around us in the main square was the gates to the theme park closed, where arrow signs were pointed at the other direction, where the studios were. " _I thought they were going to have the theme park open for us?_ " Kazuyuki questioned out loud. " _Didn't the fans wanted the theme park open for us?_ " Keizo asked a similar question.

Following the signs, we were directed to a building near the studios. Looking back, the turnstiles were being barricaded with some kind of deploy able gate. Two automatic doors opened for us as we went in the building. The decor was colorful, as there was a different color on each corner of the room in a rainbow pattern. The show's logo on the wall in front of us to serve as a reminder of the situation I was in.

The room itself, was a standard reception room, where a check in desk was found. " _What's the point of signing in, when we already been enlisted in the game?_ " Takanori looked quizzed, checking the blank papers on the desk. " _Eh, looks like a little joke. This is a movie studio after all._ "

Moving towards the hallway was where we found our rooms in a hallway looped in a square, where other small hallways would lead out to other rooms. The main rooms in the square was our rooms. Our nameplates was on each of the doors, meaning the rooms were made for us. I entered the room that had my nameplate and closed the door, locking it.

I tried to take a deep breath, until I noticed the security camera in my room. Overall, there was a bed, a desk with a chair, a television, and my own bathroom. I didn't understand why I was here. My memory was lost, yet I don't know how. I assumed that something was amiss, but I didn't know how I got here. I looked down at the necklace I was wearing, tugging the chain slightly then feeling the coin-shaped piece of metal. It was just only for being decorative, but I thought of it being the only noticeable feature about me.

Then, I heard a knock at my door. I assumed it was Kazuyuki at my door, but when I turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, I was greeted by the sinister face made out of wood with fangs of metal, looking ready to bite my face off. As a typical reaction, I let out a scream and fell backwards into the floor of my room, as the creature advanced towards me.


	4. Chapter 3: Halloween Boy

Chapter 3: Halloween Boy

I was about to use my arms to shield myself, until I noticed that the creature was standing on two legs with shoes over its feet. Then, I recognize that tan plaid jacket they were wearing. " _Ryuji!_ " I angrily yelled at him, as I realized he was using another mask. " _Relax. I'm a man whose job it is to give people some terror._ " Ryuji calmly explained, extending his arm to help me up from the floor.

Ryuji helped me up from the floor, his mask shows the expression of terror. " _I came, because everyone is getting their e-handbooks at the cafeteria. You're almost the only one who isn't heading there, so I'm deciding to make sure everyone doesn't go crazy on the first day._ " Ryuji reasoned, though I was still in need for questions. " _What exactly is an e-handbook?_ " I asked. " _They give them out to every contestant. Shows the main rules and all of that. Come on, making sure no one is worried, that's all._ "

After closing my door to my room, both of us walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. " _So why are you someone who gives people terror? Especially, as your rank as Ultimate Interrogator?_ " I asked him. " _Well, you see. As an interrogator, you need to get the truth out of people. I act all nice and kind to a suspect, offering them a glass of water or a piece of candy. Half of the time, it works. So what happens when the truth isn't out of their mouths? That's when my use of terror comes in. I have a light above them sway back and forth, as I vanish from the light in the interrogation room. Then, I wear something fancy. A mask or a costume. I do whatever needed to scare the truth outta them._ " Ryuji said, though I guessed that he was smiling behind the mask.

We were near the cafeteria, as two double doors were in front of us with a sign above, simply reading ' **Cafeteria** '. Entering the room, there was only the color of silver, as most of the room was made of steel. Overall, it looked like a standard cafeteria with a long table with tons of folding chairs around it. An arrow sign near a box at a corner table was nearby. " _There they are. They hadn't move them, yet._ " Walking over to the corner table, the sign was pointing towards the box, which after looking in, I saw a thin tablet inside, grabbing it. " _This is an e-handbook?_ " I asked Ryuji.

" _Yep. You can leave it in your room, it's only for looking at rules and for later purposes._ " Ryuji said, though the way of him saying "later purposes" showed some concern. I pressed the power button on my tablet which showed a wallpaper of the logo of the show. " _That damn logo. What even is Despair Live? I don't why are we forced to kill?_ " I said to Ryuji, though his expression after I asked him that question was probably of confusion, which he replied with a tone, slightly serious.

" _You know anything about society, don't you?_ " he said. " _I guess I need to tell people about my whole amnesia thing and all, it looks like. I told Kazuyuki and I can tell you._ " I explained to him. " _Well... Akiko, you see. I don't think there's a way to get out of the show. Elimination isn't simply getting kicked out. It's getting killed._ " Ryuji explained. " _But can't they just have contestants be voted out or something?_ " I tried to explain, however Ryuji in an annoyed tone lets out, " _That not how any of that works anymore! I.. Sorry._ "

" _Look, Akiko. I give you a little talk about things here. You see, there was a time where television and what we saw on it was normal. You would understand. Reality television was made to be about real life as entertainment. There were some shows that were real and some that were clearly staged, putting entertainment over reality. People would criticize shows, ever now and then about what's on it. That was the society in the past._ "

" _Society now has changed. People just..."changed". It happened during a time where people were viewing death and destruction differently. I never remembered when exactly this happened. All you need to know is that those same people. They actually liked it. They wanted more, because they were starting to view the common things as boring or unoriginal. So that was when things became sensational. Media, in general, helped with the new interests of the public. Those who didn't want the bloodshed weren't harmed, though no one cared about the detractors as there were more fans than detractors. And that number of detractors kept decreasing to the point, where you could say they were almost extinct like the dinosaurs._ "

" _Can I say something, Akiko?_ " Ryuji made sure I was listening. " _Yes?_ " I said, having been disturbed at what I heard. " _There are worst things you could have been on. There are shows worst and crueler than this. There was this one show where they just left everyone on this island, without planning on what to do with the last person standing. And what do they do with a man who were forced to become a cannibal for the sake of his survival? They just ditched him with a phrase of, "Just a prank, bro!" as the last of his sanity was broken, as he started to eat the sand, then his-_ " Ryuji was about to explain more, before I yelled for him to stop, where he replied with being sorry.

" _Look, it's best you get some dinner. It's getting late. You already know where your room is, right?_ " Ryuji said, as I nodded. After a brief hug, he left the cafeteria to what I presumed to be his room. Then, I heard another voice near me, " _He didn't tell you about the weapons in the theater, I bet._ " I looked over to see Fumiko leaning near the entry to the kitchen with a grin of calm mischief. " _I saw him with a telescoping baton after he walked out of the back of the theater._ " Fumiko explained. " _Hang on, how do you know this?_ " I countered her.

" _Because I gotten myself some so-called "props", such as a nice short bow and some arrows._ " Fumiko was trying to scare me, just like how Ryuji was made to scare people for the truth. " _Well, how does a lawyer even know how to use a bow and arrow anyways?_ " I tried to act brave. " _Fumiko! You want some tagliatelle? It's a new recipe I'm experimenting with._ " Kanae emerged from the kitchen. " _I already snacked on some things. I'm out._ " Fumiko left, the moment Kanae exited the kitchen.

" _Want some?_ " Kanae asked me. " _Sure, I don't mind pasta._ " I accepted her offer, seeing I was getting hungry. Entering the kitchen, most of the utensils and cookware was the same type of steel that was all over the cafeteria. Kanae was stirring what I believed was normal pasta in the pot, until I looked in to see that it was blue. " _It's blueberry tagliatelle. New recipe, I will say._ " Kanae explained after helping get me a bowl of food. " _Where's Takashi_?" I asked her, after taking a bite of pasta. " _He usually cooks by himself. I found him in the kitchen and I asked if he wanted to collaborate with different recipes, but he simply stopped what he was doing and left. Weird, right?_ " Kanae stated.

I finished up by dinner made by Kanae, though I was aware I rushed it. After thanking her, I returned to my room for the reminder of the afternoon. While laying on my bed, I decided to check the rules, when I got a notification that interrupted what I was about to do. In red letters and the show's logo showed, " **Motive Time!** ".

A live feed of what I presumed to be the female host of the show appeared on my screen, as she was standing at the theme park area in the studios. " _Hello contestants, I see that you all are energized or perhaps tired. But it's important that we showcase the first motive of the season!_ " she said, enthusiastic. " _If you're the first person to kill someone and if you win, you will get a free sports car with the normal prize money!_ " the camera panned out to show a luxury sports car looking stylistic and rather expensive. " _Remember to check the rules, though! We wouldn't want to have accidents on the first or second day!_ " the way the host said that, sounded more of a threat than encouragement.

The motive alert was over, so I finally checked the rules. They were all in a list, so I read them from top to bottom:

 **Rule #1** : Contestants may reside only within the play area. Leaving the boundaries of the game is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #2** : "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Any area outdoors is off-limits, so please exercise caution.

 **Rule #3** : Sleeping anywhere other than any of the bedrooms will result in punishment.

 **Rule #4** : With minimal restrictions throughout a certain period of time, new areas were be open, looking you to explore at your discretion.

 **Rule #5** : Destruction of surveillance cameras is strictly prohibited.

 **Rule #6** : Anyone who kills a fellow contestant and become "blackened" will win this season, unless they are discovered.

 **Rule #7** : Additional regulations may be added if necessary.

I tried to scroll down for more rules, however a padlock icon appeared on my screen, meaning I couldn't scroll down more. I turned off my e-handbook and proceeded to drift off into a deep sleep.

I was awaken by a sound of a morning bell that echoed throughout the halls. A voice over the loudspeakers was heard, " _Attention! It's now morning! Remember the first motive! That's all._ " The announcement ended, as I sat up from my bed. It was good to at least not wake up in a back of a limo, this time. At least, I didn't lose my memory of yesterday, also. I was still tired, so I walked over into my bedroom to try to take a shower. I was starting to undress, until I noticed something that was hidden under my sleeve.

It was a tattoo. It was in letters in dark ink. " **SLICE HERE** ", it said. I continued to undress, where I started to discover more similar tattoos with random messages. I was getting more unnerved by the passing second, where after taking off mainly 3/4 of my clothing off, I was covered to the brim with my torso, back, arms and legs being a canvas of many tattoos. The most disturbing of these tattoos was another set of lettering with a small X where my heart was.

" **STAB HERE** ".

Who was I? And why was these tattoos on me?


	5. Chapter 4: Tragic Comedy

Chapter 4: Macbeth Is Laughing At Your Sins Right Now

After my shower, I checked my closet to make sure that all of the clothing I had can hide my tattoos. Of course, the creators of Despair Live happen to have the exact same clothing I wear yesterday, meaning that pretty much everyone were forced to wear the same outfit everyday. After getting dressed, I went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, however I didn't bother to talk to anyone, as I needed to head to the theater to see if Fumiko was telling the truth.

Following the signs, I noticed a series of double doors I never noticed before that led away from the path to the theater. Walking over to the doors and attempting to open them, a sign immediately flashed above my head, "Area 2 Locked". I knew they did say that certain areas were currently locked in the rules, but I wondered when the doors. Leaving the double doors, I headed back on the track to where the theater was. The theater, in question, had doors different at first glance. These doors were made out of wood in an ornate pattern. Opening the doors, I entered to find myself in a waiting room. A red carpet led directly across the room to the main auditorium, where the main floor was marble. On the left of the room was a display case, showing a variety of Shakespeare props, including a skull and a prop dagger. As I went to the other doors, I saw there were some stairs, leading upstairs.

Entering to the auditorium, I found myself in an old-fashioned, but small auditorium with only another 30 seats and a moderate stage. The room itself was narrow with a large light rack above the stage, as I walked down pass the seating towards the stage, climbing some mini stairs on the way. I turned around to face the seating and notice a window at the wall behind the seating, which I presumed was where the stairs went to. I stood on the stage, remembering my ability being an entertainment instructor. I was starting to imagine it. Being in front of a stage, performing many talents for the sole purpose of making others happy and amused. I smiled a bit, as I was on stage, until I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around to notice that behind the red curtains, there was someone backstage. I crept slowly to the curtains, peeking my head through them to look to see Keizo Tamao tampering with a speaker with a toolbox by his side. " _Keizo?_ " I try to say softly, only for him to let out a loud scream, as he jumped from the speaker onto the floor. " _Sorry!_ " I said in a high tone, as I wanted to calm him down. " _Please, I don't want to die!_ " Keizo looked completely paranoid at the thought of someone killing him. " _Calm down! I'm not here to kill you, dummy!_ " I yell to him.

" _O-oh. He-he. My bad, it's my first time on a reality show like this. You know how it is._ " Keizo said. " _So apparently, you're a music pirate? What is that?_ " I questioned him. " _I mean, you know of the typical swashbucklers of the seven seas and all that nonsense. I'm someone who...well..isn't patient._ " Keizo scratches the back of his head and looked embarrassed. " _Basically, I have a habit of pirating copies of music, destroying any ounce of copyright law possible._ " " _So, I'm guessing you were forced against your will to be here?_ " I asked him.

" _Not really. This show has a habit of offering inmates and prisoners to be on the show, in exchange for a "get out of jail free" card. I wasn't going to survive in prison anyways, so I needed to take the alternative._ " Keizo said, referring to his bruised eye. " _Fumiko told me that there were weapons here?_ " I asked him. " _Weapons? I didn't come here for weapons. I came to have my own concert hall._ "

" _Concert hall?_ " I was briefly confused. " _I was planning on trying to find a radio or something and hook it up to here, padding the room out with egg cartons, so I can casually have my ears be filled with pleasure, as I listen to some tunes._ " Keizo explained, though I didn't think it would be possible. Until I accidentally let out a sarcastic idea. " _What if I can make my own stage play here?_ "

Keizo raised an eyebrow under his fedora, the moment he heard it. " _Well, just an idea. I mean, can we have some fun or something. No one is cheery around here._ " I stated, until I heard another voice behind me. " _You got that, right. Nobody doesn't seem to be interested in chess, anymore._ " I look behind me to see Mai behind me on stage. " _Mai, what are you doing here?_ " Keizo noticed her, also as he stood next to me to see her. " _Everybody is plotting to kill each other for a sports car which I bet no one can drive. And everybody has forgotten about the old school type of games that people still play._ "

" _Well.._ " I paused for a brief moment. " _How about we do something that takes the idea of killing off of everyone's minds? We can just have everyone watch a play to show that everyone can have fun!_ " I immediately suggested. " _You think people will attend it?_ " Keizo asked. " _Well, they don't have to go. It's for fun, remember?_ " " _Well, I might as well go along, seeing how I literally have nothing to do._ " Mai said. " _You know what? Sure._ " Keizo smiled. All three of us were naive, as we didn't know what evil can be used to have our imagination be used against us.

We checked for some of the remaining weapons we could find to move them somewhere else, but one thing that got my attention was two pistols that Keizo found backstage. They were hidden behind a crate, when we were moving some stuff around. " _Guns?_ " I asked him. " _Their both the same type of gun. Hang on.._ " Keizo was checking inside the ammo clips of both of them to see if any were loaded. That was when Keizo discovered a bullet in one of the clips. " _Akiko! This one is actually loaded!_ " Keizo said, concerned.

" _What should we do with them?_ " I asked until another voice appeared behind me. I thought it was Mai, until I turned away to see it was Fuko. " _I just came to get myself something._ " She said, walking onstage to look at the weapons we were moving. " _We're just trying to have a play. You don't have to come. You can always be with Mitsugo._ " I reasoned with her, as she grabbed herself a large wooden baseball bat. " _Ehh... I do my work on the battlefield, not on a reality show. I think I can watch your play. If it's any good that is._ " Fuko said. Keizo gestured to me to ask on what to do with the guns. " _Maybe..._ " I gotten ahead of myself at the worst time. " _We can use the unloaded one as a prop?_ " it left my mouth, without any control.

" _But what if, I accidentally pick up the wrong one? Both are weighted the same, even with a bullet in one of them._ " Keizo was being rational at me. " _We can just put them on a table and the unloaded one can be the one on the left of the table._ " I showed him an example of putting the unloaded gun on a prop table backstage. " _And we can put the loaded one somewhere that we remember it._ " I told Keizo. Keizo had stashed the loaded pistol in the toolbox he was carrying, so no one would look. While Keizo was moving some things, I noticed something leaning against a wall. It was a large crowbar, ripe for the taking. I knew the theater was a place for weapons, but I didn't want to lie to Keizo. The paranoia was beginning to overtake me, so I decided to take the crowbar.

I took the crowbar to my room, then had lunch with everyone else at the cafeteria. It was then where I started to invite people to our play. However, mostly everyone had no interest at all. Fumiko was at the cafeteria where she looked at me like I was still a naive child. " _A play? What is this? High school?_ " Fumiko said. " _Well, I think we should have some time to relax._ " If I told Fumiko that it was to prevent anyone killing, she would have mocked me. " _I don't have the time for such things._ "

" _A play, you say?_ " Mitsugi, who happened to be at the cafeteria questioned me, as he was in the process of finishing his lunch. " _Yes, a play. Seeing I'm an entertainment instructor, I see it's my duty to make sure that everyone is happy, at least. So why not a play?_ " I said. " _Well, there is the typical laughter is the best medicine, which is actually true only if you want to decrease the stress hormones. I would like to learn more about this play._ " Mitsugi asked. I explained to him about the theater in the area where we were going to host the play. " _Well, a play does sound nice. I will attend this play, but only when it starts. What time will it happen?_ " he asked, where I said that we were still working on it.

I let Keizo enter the kitchen to invite anyone in there, while I started to explore the hallways, where I found Etsuko walking to the kitchen. " _Hey Etsuko!_ " I fast-walked up to her. " _We're making a play in the auditorium. I was wondering if you're interested in attending. It will be fun._ " " _Can't. Kanae invited me for something also._ " Etsuko explained. " _For what?_ " " _She's having a cooking class in the kitchen and she's trying to Takashi to come. The problem is I guess Takashi stays in his room most of the time. Weird, right?_ " Etsuko said. " _Well..._ " To be honest, I couldn't come up with a honest answer either. " _Maybe, he's paranoid. Is Kanae trying to coax him out now?_ "

" _She's going to do it one more time, before it becomes 5PM. If he doesn't come out, then Kanae will just have to do the cooking class without him._ " Etsuko said, before walking to the direction of the kitchen. I continued onward, remembering about Kazuyuki, until Prince Okazaki ran up to me, attempting accidentally body slamming me around the corner. " _Earthling Akiko! I heard all about your play!_ " he said, excited. " _Okazaki. I mean! Prince Okazaki! I didn't realize you wanted to be invited. I hadn't even asked you, yet._ " I said, still surprised.

" _Nonsense! My planet which I lived in had similar culture and interests, such as the one you're planning. I have studied such historic plays involved with theater. Please tell me, young earthling. What interesting plot do you wish to tell in your performance?_ " Okazaki asked me. " _Well, you see-_ " I was saying, until I realized I never actually had an official plot for my play. " _Well.. He-he._ " I was now nervous. " _Is it a surprise then? Don't worry, sometimes a play can be similar to others, but they have the tendency to spice things up a bit! Just like my many missions!_ " Okazaki managed to make the excuse for me.

" _Yes, of course! It's somewhat of something that I will like to have the big reveal! I won't disappoint you, I promise!_ " I said to him. After he left, I realized I needed to plan with Keizo about the actual play. There was one last place that I hadn't checked and it was the entry room. Heading over there, I immediately saw Kazuyuki, peeking out from the desk in the entry room. I stopped for a moment, wondering what he was doing, till I realized he was trying to spy on someone through the automatic doors. " _Kazuyuki?_ " " _Shh! You blow my cover!_ " Kazuyuki gestured to come me over, while having me behind the desk.

" _What's going on?_ " I let out a simple question, while Kazuyuki was peeking to see something through the automatic doors. " _Jotaro and Akane are having an alliance. They discussing some planning outside._ " Kazuyuki had his head behind the desk, when he thought the two were starting to notice him. " _You can't be hating Jotaro that badly. What's your beef with him?_ " I asked, while he starts to get up. " _Akiko. Don't believe everything that he says. Just don't._ " Kazuyuki propped himself up and was about to return to his room. " _Wait, want to watch my show? We having it in the auditorium._ " I asked him, if he wanted to come, until he said, " _You expect me to be a fan of theater? People don't watch that shit anymore. Movies and TV shows exist for a reason, now._ "

It has been a couple of hours later, as me and Mitsugi were at the light control room, overlooking the stage and seating of the auditorium. The room itself, was the same kind that would be used on movie or TV sets. It was soundproof, so it would only pick up audio from a speaker that picked up whatever noise was at the stage, so it was easier to know when to do the cues. There was a rather large-looking electronic hatch that was on the ceiling of the room, that had a stool underneath to open it. Mitsugi was using one of the sliders to change the gradient of a colored lamp. " _Hey, Akiko? What is that hatch for?_ " Mitsugi asked about the hatch, while I was about to head back to Keizo. " _Maybe it leads to the roof, doesn't look like we can't open it anyways._ " I said to him, before heading downstairs.

" _Everything's ready? How's the script? I think I might have to memorize it for a hour?_ " Keizo said, checking some wallpaper he managed to rip from his room to use as the set. " _Well.. I didn't have a script? But I think we can make it up as we go?_ " The moment I said that, Keizo's current expression dropped immediately. " _Well, you want to do Shakespeare? Ain't that something theater-worthy, if there isn't a script?_ " Keizo said, as he was getting ready. " _Well... Yeah! Of course, when everyone arrives, we can come up with our own story. We can make up as we go! Like improv!_ " I suggested, not wanting to tell him that it was because I can't come up with an actual script.

We went up on stage to prepare ourselves, as we expected some people to arrive until one person arrived silently. It was Akane Sadayaka, as she silently approached us as she went up on stage. " _Oh, Akane! You're the first one here. Go ahead and sit down at any spot you like?_ " I said to her, as she appeared to face backstage, then Keizo. " _Something wrong?_ " Keizo said, before his gut was punched by Akane, where he toppled off stage. " _K-Keizo!_ " I dropped down off the stage to make sure he was ok. " _You're to listen carefully, or I kill you both. You understand?_ " I turned to Akane after hearing her words. " _What do you want?! Please!_ "

" _You are to let me go backstage or I will.._ " Akane showed something in her hand metallic. Her thumb pressed down and a blade spring forward at our direction. " _Make sure you two won't get out of this room alive._ " Akane grabbed the pocket blade by the blade, showing it can be used as a throwing knife. " _Don't even bother trying to alert anyone. I make sure they won't believe you till you're dead._ " Akane disappeared backstage, where I had the chance to check on Keizo. " _Ak-k-kiko. Akiko! What-_ " Keizo immediately lowered his voice, thinking Akane is eavesdropping. " _What are were going to do?_ " Keizo whispered to me, as I looked at the window where Mitsugi should be, only to not see him. That was things gotten more complicated, when Fuko entered the room, her arms crossed.

" _I didn't arrive early, did I?_ " she said, taking a seat in the middle row. " _N-no! We were just getting ready! Feel free to take a seat!_ " Keizo suddenly sprouted from his mouth. I was about to say something, but Keizo showed me a forced smile. " _Yes, go ahead!_ " I reluctantly complied to Keizo's statement, as Fuko didn't seem to notice we're in danger. Eventually, Akane appeared from the curtains, as if nothing has happened. " _I checked out the backstage to make sure no one was hiding in there. You're all good to go, guys._ " Akane said, calmly before sitting down at a seat somewhere at the middle right. Keizo and I were suddenly confused, but Keizo continued speaking, " _T-thanks, Akane! While everyone else heads here, we get ready!_ "

After a while, we checked to make sure everything was in question, though we didn't notice anything at first glance. I peeked out from behind the curtain to see the people already seated. Akane was still seated, while she was near Ryuji who sat himself behind her, while Mai, Takanori, Fuko were seated in the middle of the seats. The only person who seemed deeply interested in the whole play was Prince Okazaki, who was the only person to sit in the front row with an expression of concentration on his face.

Mitsugi was visible at the lighting control room, while I flashed him a thumbs up to give him know we were ready. At the cue, the spotlight flashed on and the lights in the auditorium dimmed. Then, after a deep breath, we emerged from backstage, striking poses at each side of the stage, before focusing our attention on each other.

" _Oh, what a dreadful night, at a timeth liketh this! May has't the gods removeth this lighteth, so the demons may roam free?_ " I spoke the first line, as Keizo tried to come up with something.

" _Yes! I mean! Aye! Of what sinister happenings may befall this room? I mean cubiculo!? The windows creak with the windeth of wraiths!_ " Keizo did his best, trying to make the sentence sound as Shakespeare as possible.

The play was...I think I would describe it as mediocre. We did try our best, even if we barely had anything to work with. During the middle of the play, while I was facing the audience during a long monologue, I noticed someone stand up and walk towards the door in the dim lighting, but I immediately assumed it was Akane. By now, we managed to get to the final act, where it's supposed to be a tragic ending, but when Keizo was offstage in the backstage, getting the prop gun, I noticed Mitsugi at the window.

At first, I didn't know what he was gesturing or doing, but he was tapping the window, trying to say something. Then, Keizo emerged with the prop gun, saying his final lines. " _Oh, I'm so sorry! If 't be true I wouldst killeth thee, the inheritance shall transfer to those in mine own bloodline for generations to cometh!_ "

" _Prithee, alloweth not this gre'd ov'rcome thee! thee must-_ " I was about to continue, until Mitsugi suddenly turned the auditorium lights back on. " _Oh great, now what?_ " Takanori said, frustrated. " _Technical difficulties at something?_ " Mai said, confused. Prince Okazaki looked mad, because he seemed immersed in the whole thing. " _The hell is Mitsugi doing?_ " Keizo immediately whispered to me, still holding the gun. Ryuji and Fuko were the first ones at the door, where Ryuji opened it for Fuko.

" _I don't know what's- AHHH!_ " Fuko immediately scared, where Ryuji leading him to leap back. Everyone else, including me arrived at the scene, where I truly felt horrified. In the experience of being naive throughout the whole game, what I saw was what forced me to accept the situation that I was truly in.

The lifeless blood-covered body that lied on the floor on the waiting room. The one person that I didn't expect to be killed.

It was Akane.

 **Akane Sadakaya - Ultimate Bookkeeper: DECEASED**


End file.
